Tesla The Hedgehog
This is the 2017 version of Tesla The Hedgehog, not to be confused with the original. This is the new and current version of Tesla The Hedgehog, created by Alphonse Uprising, also known as Tesla-That-Hedgehog on deviantART. Tesla The Hedgehog, full name''' Tesla Hunt IX', is a football player and the main protagonist of '''The Bizarre Life of Tesla Hunt'. Haling from the Floridian city of Aragon, Tesla was born to his father, Tesla Hunt VIII, who is a genius scientist and inventor, and to a mother named Cornelia Hunt, who is a former nurse who supported the Invidian military. Tesla has 2 other siblings: Nicanor "Nikki" Hunt and Tessa "Huntress" Hunt. Tesla is currently engaged to Aurora The Porcupine (who is currently not on the wiki yet). Backstory Personality Tesla is a cheerful, and carefree individual. He loves to have fun and play jokes around his friends; especially his Italian-speaking close friend, Mario Scuderia. Tesla is also brash and impetuous, often irresponsible and unable to think before taking action. Despite his nuisances, Tesla is well-respected by his friends and is generally a nice person. In competition, whether it be playing football or fighting enemies to test his masculinity, Tesla's cockiness begins to show as he throws insults to his opponents to intimidate them. Tesla seems to have a fondness with summer, mostly due to him being the most energetic during this time of the year. Conversely, Tesla doesn't speak much during the wintertime. Relationships Aurora Aurora (not my character) is a porcupine-hedgehog from the future. After time travel has finally been perfected and became mainstream, Aurora moved to the past (present day), which was where she met Tesla. Although their relationship began with a rocky start, they would easily fall in love. Recently, Tesla has engaged to Aurora and they will be married soon. Curtis Tsukada Curtis is a Japanese-born marten. Being best friends for over 10 years, Curtis proved to be a loyal companion of Tesla and there are no signs of their friendship ending anytime soon, despite getting annoyed of each other time to time. After he moved out of his parents' house, he currently lives with Tesla in his apartment's basement. Isabella Castile Isabella is an American-born Spanish mountain lion who is Tesla's closest female friend. Highly athletic and highly tomboy, Isabella shows no fear and is the encouragement of Tesla and co. Mario Ascari Mario is a tan-colored mink who is Tesla's close friend and mechanical engineer. Although he can only speak Italian, Tesla and co. are able to understand him well thanks to the English subtitles located on the bottom of the screen. Powers Tesla primarily has electrokinesis, which is the ability to use electricity as a form of power. With these powers, he can carry over hundreds of thousands of volts of electricity without hurting himself, and use them in combat. Tesla has stripes on his head, legs, and arms that can glow whenever he uses these powers; however, they can be lethal and touching his stripes would feel like touching a hot pan. Another power that Tesla has is nightvision. Thanks to his pupilless eyes that can glow brighter than LED, Tesla is practically a living flashlight. He is able to see in total darkness for only a few meters ahead of him. Another unique power Tesla has is the ability to run as fast as light. However, he limits this to running only as fast as 750 mph and only travels at lightspeed for quick teleportation. Light-speeding would drain a lot of power and Tesla couldn't be able to perform this with his strength alone-- he would need saturnium fragments (TBA) to give him just enough energy to use it. Tesla's electrokinesis is fueled by electrical signals and sources. This means whenever Tesla is near an electrical source, such as a generator or a thunderstorm, the severity and strength of his powers can vary based on how strong those signals are. Strengths - Heat - Sunny weather - Electrical storms (or electricity itself) - Saturnium (TBA) Weaknesses - Hydrophobia (in large quantities) - Blue colorblindness - Cold environments (mountains, Antarctic climates, etc.) Forms TBA Gallery Tesla by Serix.png|Tesla The Hedgehog by AngelFlames Tesla The Hedgehog .png|Tesla The Hedgehog, 2015 version Tesla The Hedgehog Gimp .png Tesla thingy.png|Tesla The Hedgehog by Dash. fucking_everywhere_xd_by_valleiithecat-d7t3ziy.jpg|Tourettes Simulator 2014 Teslaarttrade.jpg|Tesla The Hedgehog fan art Why Tesla doesn't hang out with Haiden.jpg|Tesla The Hedgehog appears in Cartoon Comics Tesla.png|Tesla The Hedgehog, circa 2012 TeslaTheHedgehogRequest.png|Tesla done by VaniTheHedgehog on Deviant Art. Tesla by Sam237.jpg|Tesla done by Sam as a gift. Telsa the Hedgehog.png|Tesla The Hedgehog by StarlightDawn RQAU.jpg|Charlot and Tesla by SweeTea, as part of an experiment. Tesla The Hedgehog Concept.png|WHAT THE BUTTFUCK?! HE HAS EYEBROWS?! pc__fake_sonic_x_screenshot__tesla_the_hedgehog_by_missaquaanime-d8cx7bz.png|Tesla in Sonic X! Img006.jpg|by Joneh321 tesla by waterflower.png|Tesla drawn by a cool friend of mine on dA! (clicking on this will take you to her profile)|link=http://waterflow3er.deviantart.com/ Tesla's love for Hazel.jpg|An old photo of Tesla by Y-Tiger. This was made on Valentines' Day 2014 when Tesla was still paired up with Hazel Moon. tesla plushie.png|God, this is cute as fuck. It's Tesla as a plush doll. Tesla The Hedgehog ID.png|manly eyebrows flat_colour_re_by_1feellikeamonster-d8i49j4.jpg|Tesla The Hedgehog made by 1feellikeamonster from deviantART (She is also known as TheInsanitist on the wiki) Tesla the hedgehog pic.jpeg|by Susanthehedgehog16 ___t_e_s_l_a____by_xelin_hedgehogx-d8k489a.png|Pixelated Tesla by XElin-HedgehogX|link=http://xelin-hedgehogx.deviantart.com/ Hedgehog the Tesla.jpg|Early birthday present by SamTheRabbit! Tesla gift.png|Birthday present by SigmaAlphaThree comm__tesla_that_hedgehog__by_e_c98-d8njusj.png|Made by E-C98 on deviantART. Clicking on this picture will take you to her profile. (The reason why Tesla looks feminine is because this was the first male character she made.)|link=http://e-c98.deviantart.com/ Xbox telsa.png|Tesla dressed up as the Xbox King tesla-that-hedgehog.png|Tesla in Paint Tool Sai. at_tesla_the_hedgehog_by_maddyxoxous-d8t1cot.png|Tesla The Hedgehog by MaddyXoXous|link=http://maddyxoxous.deviantart.com/art/AT-Tesla-The-Hedgehog-532501373 tesla_by_wink_luney-d8t2l0y.png|By Devilish-Smile|link=http://devilish-sm1le.deviantart.com/ Tesla Form - Electricl.png|Tesla's power form, Electric Tesla. __gift_fanart___tesla_that_hedgehog_by_sapphireshoelacesxd-d8ukx4o.jpg|Gift commission___ohai_thairr_by_cute_hedgehog-d8uoqtf.png|Commission by Cute-Hedgehog on dA|link=www.cute-hedgehog.deviantart.com commission_tesla_the_hedgehog_by_mcg021-d91150q.jpg|By MCG021|link=http://mcg021.deviantart.com/art/COMMISSION-Tesla-the-hedgehog-545928362 tesla boom.png|Tesla's current Sonic Boom design tesla using his powers.png|Tesla using his powers. Tesla Zipperpunk Concept Design.PNG|Zipperpunk concept design tesla hunt redesign.png|Tesla's final design Elly.png|Tesla (left) and Aurora (right), by my lovely girlfriend~ tesla and emerald finished ii.png|Tesla and Emerald Maree using their powers. Trivia *Tesla The Hedgehog is among the oldest FCs ever created. He was created in 2005 (For reference, the oldest known character, Bionic The Hedgehog by Christian Weston Chandler, was made in 1996). *Tesla recieved more changes than any other Alphonse Uprising character. *Tesla does not have a Dark or Hyper form. *Tesla has a different birthdate in Gem High. *Tesla was originally British. *Tesla started off as a Shadow/Sonic recolor, then had about 8 different designs when he was first created. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Hedgehogs Category:Electrokinetics Category:Speed Type Characters Category:Alphonse Uprising Category:Aquaphobics Category:Team Radical members Category:Invidian characters Category:Electricists Category:Married Characters Category:Blind